


Knights and Dragons

by IAmThe90sMom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: Gay dragons





	Knights and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> :) it's not vore i promise

Once upon a time, there was a strong and brave knight. His name was Roman Sword.

In the Ninyth Kingdom, he protected every inch of it. From goblins to vampires.

Especially, the kingdom's worst fear. Dragon witches.  
You see, dragon witches are one of the horrifying creatures on God’s land. They steal, kidnap, lie, murder, and destroy.

And Roman has seen it. He’s seen it all. 

With every buried family, counts on every regret. 

Roman had to set that aside though, he had to protect the ones who are still here. 

It was his duty, his destiny, as a prince. . As a knight. 

And for more of his knightly duties, Roman has to scan the forest. 

Daily walks, easy peasy. 

Walking down the trail, Roman whistled a tune. 

The forest was peaceful, the sound of newly hatched babies, quiet creatures scattering around. It’s normal. 

Or was.

Roman suddenly heard some faint whimpering. He paused, his whistle died down. And slowly turned towards the bushes.

He slowly stepped in front of buses, pushing them back. He gasped at the sight. 

There was a fairly short, dark skinned, blue scaled dragon witch. Its round glasses were sliding down the nose, and its wing appear to be broken. 

It was beautiful. 

'Beautiful on the outside, horrible on the inside.' Roman thought. 

He pulled his sword out the scabbard, and slowly started to move towards it. 

The dragon witch snapped its head in Roman's direction, and Roman watched its eyes fill with fear. It started to scoot back, hitting the tree behind it. 

Then something…..Unusual happened.

The beast shakily lifted up its hands, and spoke. "W-Wait, please…" 

 

Roman stopped. He placed the tip of his sword under the dragon's neck. It gulped. 

"Why are you here, you foul beast?" Roman sneered. 

"My...My...My wing….It-It broke, I-I can't...Go...Anywhere." 

Roman raised his eyebrow. 

"Please...Help...Me. I-If you help me, I'll...I'll convince my p-people to leave this land." 

Roman thought about it. He removed the sword from the dragon's neck and grabbed its chin. 

"Do anything suspicious, and I will end your life without hesitation. Understand?"

The dragon witch shivered. It nodded.

"Good." Roman grabbed the dragons arm and forced it to stand. "Follow me." 

They both walked down the path to the castle. 

Roman had a plan to punish this dragon for coming onto his land. Being so naive.


End file.
